Good & Evil
by Grisia
Summary: What would you do if you had the power to change fate? Would you change it, or would you ignore it? This story contains Yaoi. OC.


_**Disclaimer**__: I Unless my name is Kubo Tite, I don't own Bleach._

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

* * *

_**Chapter 1**__: __Transfer_

_RINGGGGG! RIIINGGG! RI- SLAM!_

Opening my sleep deprived eyes, I rub them and slowly reach out towards my nightstand. I grab the once screaming piece of metal that they call an alarm clock to look at the time. _7:00am… There's still an hour left… I'll just close my eyes and rest for a minute or ten._

Darkness consumed me within a few seconds and I began drifting off to sleep, unaware of the door to my bedroom opening with a creak.

* * *

Half limping and half running, I took a glance at my wrist watch, 8:15am. _Tsk_, _first day of school and I'm already late. _

Glancing around, I came to an abrupt stop when I saw this teen with wild orange hair that seemed to sparkle (not Edward Cullen sparkle, mind you) and glow beautifully in the sun. The teen has his back facing me but I could see that we wore the same uniform, grey blazer and trousers, and is standing at around 5'9" in height. He is fighting –more like a one sided 'hit the piñata' party– with five delinquent looking guys that seem to fall like dominoes. _Oh what a nice ass he has… And_ _is that a little boy standing behind him?_

The little boy behind the orange haired teen looked up towards me and our eyes connected. My pupils constricted and I could feel my iris glowing for a second before I took out my thick-framed glasses and wear them, breaking eye contact with the little boy. I quickly turn around and rush to the direction of my new school, Karakura High, when I saw how the little boy looked like. He had an eye missing and was bleeding profusely at the left side of his head. _Great, that was the boy who died in a car accident I saw in the news and... He should leave this place before he gets eaten… Not that it's my problem though._

Arriving at the door outside classroom 1-3, I slid it open and poke my head in. The teacher noticed me right away and gestures for me to wait outside. I nod my head and waited patiently by the hallway, bobbing my head to the beat with a cool gaze at the door while hearing through my headphones. A figure appears at the opening of the door and the teacher steps out to drag me inside.

She stops at the side of the teacher's desk and coughed loudly to get the class's attention. The first thing I notice is that they were all staring at my hair. _Great_.

"This is the new transfer student that was supposed to be here20 minutes ago. You should take note **not to be late** anymore. My name is Misato Ochi. Introduce yourself to the class please."

_I swear she emphasized the words 'not to be late'… _

"Ok. I apologize for my lateness." I gave Ms Ochi a fake smile.

_What a bother. Just get off my back, would you? _

I turn back towards the class and introduced myself with my trademark fake smile that could even make an actor proud "My name is Shirosaki Kenaku. Please call me Shirosaki. Nice to meet you all."

I gave the class a little bow and stood up straight. The teacher seemed pleased with my attitude and clapped her hands to get my future classmate's attention when they started whispering about my name.

"Any questions for Shirosaki-kun?"

A girl with black short hair raised her hands.

"Why'd you dye your hair turquoise?"

Mentally, I sighed and shook my head. _Leave it to the idiots who ask idiotic questions._

Outside, I answered her question with an even tone and a soft expression.

"I didn't dye it. I was born with it."

The class was silent for a few seconds before bursting out with whispers and murmuring. The teacher slammed her hands on the table before repeating her question. Nobody said anything so Ms Ochi told me to sit in the last row, a seat away from the windows.

_Good. I like sitting at the back and watching people._

Apparently there's another student later then I am. The back of the classroom door rattle open, revealing the same teen I saw by the sidewalk just a few long minutes ago. He stood there lazily with one of his hand in the pockets and another holding up his bag. Now that I see him up front and close, he has sun-kissed skin and muscular abs that can be seen from his fitted blue top he's wearing under the school's blazer. He has amber eyes that show such gentleness that I couldn't help but stare. His face is set on a scowl and I bet that his smile would be beautiful… He has high cheekbones, a perfect jawline and a sharp nose. To summarize it, he's just fucking hot.

_Damn, I'm mad. What's this tight feeling I feel in my chest? Is it jealousy? I don't think so… So what is this?_

He waved his hand in a greeting gesture to a few people in the class and walked pass me, stalking to his seat like a hunter and with the grace of a king. Ms Ochi seemed to ignore him.

I took a peek at him with my peripheral vision when he sat down at his seat and growled internally when the orange haired teen looked at me, confusion clearly written on his handsome features.

_Why is he looking at me like that? I dislike it._

Having enough of his stares, I turned towards him and tilt my head to the side innocently "Um… Is there something you need?"

The teen huffs a response before turning back towards the teacher, resting his head on the table. "Nothing."

Following his lead, I turned back to the teacher but tuned her out. My mind was blank.

After a few minutes of being stared by almost all of my classmates, the bell rang and Ms Ochi walked out of the class irritably, mumbling about 'brats who can't pay attention' all the way till the door slammed shut.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I look up, seeing the orange head teen.

_Oh mah gawd, what does he want?_

"You wanna join us on the roof?" The teen quirked a brow.

_Is this… An invitation? This is a good opportunity to make friends with him! _

I nod with a small smile tugging my lips. We moved to the stairs and he stopped before looking over his shoulder.

"Name's Ichigo by the way. Kurosaki ichigo." The teen said.

"Shirosaki." I replied with a small smile. The teen, Ichigo, nodded and went up the stairs.

With a push, the door creaked open and I saw a group of people –whom I recognize as my classmates– were sitting in a circle._ Crap, now I have to spend _picnic time_ with his friends._

Ichigo walks towards them, followed by me. He sat next to a short girl with raven hair and a really flat chest. _Is she even supposed to be in High School?_ I sat in between him and a girl with auburn colored hair and really huge assets. _What does she eat to have that huge of a…_

Shaking my head to get out of the gutter, I look at all of them while they look back at me. Ichigo seemed to notice the stares and pointed to each one of them while introducing them.

"The person beside me is Rukia. She was also a transfer student like you." He pointed at the flat chested girl and she gave me a cutesy smile that I noticed was utterly fake. I threw her back my signature smile with extra flowers in the background to boost the effect. She seems to buy it.

_Her acting could use some more work._

"The person beside her is Sado, but I call him Chad." He pointed at the tall looking Mexican guy with brown curly hair. He nods at me and I threw my signature smile at him.

"That's Keigo. He's annoying and not worth remembering so you can forget abou – "

"IIIICHIIIGOOOOO! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR BEST FRIEND?!~" Keigo shouted while standing up and launching himself to Ichigo, arms wide open. _What a stupid person._

Ichigo just gave him a bored looked and punched him in the face. He pointed to the next person while tossing behind Keigo, who was out cold with a nosebleed.

"That's Mizuiro."

Mizuiro gave me a smile and a wave while still on his phone. _He's been texting since I've arrived… _

"Tatsuki." Ichigo pointed at the girl with short black hair. She waves at me while trying to tell the auburn hair girl with the huge assets that she doesn't want her food.

_Why did Ichigo even invite me here again? Surely it's not to group up._

"Inoue is the one beside you." He pointed at the girl. Orihime giggled and smiled at me. She offers me a sandwich that looks like it has tentacles crawling out of it. I shook my head in disgust.

"No thank you, Inoue-san. I'm full." _of hatred._

"You all should know Shirosaki." They all nodded and I look at them behind my thick frames.

"It's nice to meet you all."

They all continued talking while Ichigo and I listened. I observed Ichigo with my peripheral vision, Ichigo is laughing to one of his friend's joke –which I totally don't get–. I smiled when I think how it suited him more than his usual scowl.

My smile faded just as fast as it appeared when I remembered what could happen if he found out about me. I frown, not noticing the warm amber eyes that were looking in my direction.

After lunch, I continued on with school like a normal teen, waiting for the bell to ring and indicate the end of the day.

When the last bell rang, everyone eagerly packed their bags and began moving out the door like their lives depended on it. I stretched my arms while arching my back, satisfied when I heard a _pop_. I swear, they invented schools to kill our young backs.

Walking past the park quietly, I took in the surroundings. _Better get used to it if I don't want to get lost._

Five minutes later, I was lost. I only took a few wrong turns and now I don't know where the bloody hell I am. I look at my watch, it's getting late… I let out a frustrated sigh and took off my glasses, slipping them into the back of my pants pocket.

I rub the bridge of my nose while slouching down against the wall and began fumbling with my phone. _I seriously hope there's signal here, GPS is a man's best friend when lost._

"Hey."

I dropped my phone and stumbled back, falling on my ass with an '_omph' _and deliberately crushing my glasses. _Freaking hell!_

_One does not simply 'pop' up beside another person when he's lost in thought!_

"Woah, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

I look up, glaring at the teen in front of me when he chuckled at my reaction.

"Stop laughing at me and help me up already." I said through gritted teeth.

Ichigo held out his hand and easily lifted me up when I grabbed ahold. _Oh my god, his hands are so soft… I like his hands… his back too… and ass. Yes, his ass… Mmmm._

I snatched my phone as he hands it to me, still angry that he made me sit on my –broken– glasses.

"What're you doing here Shirosaki? You live in this area?"

I suddenly took off in a mad dash, opposite of Ichigo and running like my life depended on it. _I don't want him to see me now without my glasses. _I started perspiring after a few minutes of non-stop sprinting.

My forearm was suddenly yanked back and I was forced to turn around, facing the orange haired teen, which was now panting. _Did he chase after me? Motherfucker stalker. _We made eye contact and to my dismay, my iris turned molten red and my pupils constricted.

* * *

_"I don't fight because I think I can win…" my voice sounded strained and I felt like I just went through a paper shredder._

_"I fight because I have to win..!" I glare at the bat-like figure in front of me with malice._

_"Nonsense." The figure replied monotonously, green eyes staring straight within my soul._

_The figure slashed his claws at me and I could feel my body going numb with pain, he wraps his demon-like tail around my neck and lifts me up without effort, making my feet dangle in the air._

_"So you've come. Girl." The figure turned his head behind, staring at a girl with auburn hair._

_"Kuro…saki..?" Her voice was filled with fright._

_"You're just in time. Watch closely. This is the moment the man you've put your hope in will lose his life." The bat-like figure turned back to me and raised a finger to my chest, a black orb forming._

_"STOP!" She shouted desperately with anguish in her voice._

_It was too late; the figure fired the blackish orb straight through my chest. The pain was intense. _

_The girl shouts out, but all fell into deaf ears as the only thing I heard was a monotonous "_Cero"_._

* * *

My face scrunched up in pain and I broke out in cold sweat. Time seemed to pause when visions came flooding through my mind and the feeling of being blasted through the chest rushing through my body. I held my chest in pain and swayed on my feet.

The last thing I heard was Ichigo shouting out my name and strong arms wrapping around me protectively before everything went black.


End file.
